


Son of Kenobi

by LilyWanKenobi



Series: Being Kenobi: Life of Lies [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bkll, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Oneshot collection, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, baby korkie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14902829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWanKenobi/pseuds/LilyWanKenobi
Summary: A series of submitted short stories based on the idea that Korkie Kryze is the love child of Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze. Can be read in conjunction to my series Being Kenobi.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a collection of suggested drabbles and oneshots centered around the headcannon of Korkie being a Kenobi. They will span from the time Satine finds out she is pregnant (A month after Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon leave Mandalore) to shortly before Korkie’s sixth birthday. These may be read as stand alones or in conjuction to my series, Being Kenobi. Please leave any ideas you have for a short story in the comments or on my Tumblr lilywankenobi!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthepesy from tumblr requested: How Satine reacted when she found out she was pregnant.

Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore, stared out over the fledgling city of Sundari. It had only been a month since the war had ended, but already progress was beginning to rise from the ashes. The biodome to keep the harsh elements of the Mandalorian desert was up, and the skeletons of buildings rose all around the city. In the center of it all, the beginnings of the royal palace stood magnificent. For too many years it had remained unfinished, but it would be finished first.

The architects and constructors had estimated that it would take a year to be completed, and that couldn’t be too soon. 

Self consciously, she brushed her fingertips over her abdomen, looking for the reassuring flutter that she knew to be there. It had been a matter of days that she’d first begun to suspect, but she was almost certain of her condition. There would be no tests, no medic visits--there could be no evidence. Only time would remain to give her confirmation.

She wouldn’t lie to herself and say that she hadn’t thought of conceiving as a possibility. There had always been that voice, nagging at the back of her mind, telling her that what she was doing was reckless and would doubtlessly have consequences. Yet and still, she’d ignored it.

She had yet to decide what her feelings were on the subject. Having a child by the man she loved had long been a dream, though not one she’d ever thought to be a possibility. As a Mandalorian--royalty, nonetheless--she’d been expected to one day beget an heir by a Mandalorian. It wasn’t that she found all the men of her culture distasteful--there had been ones that she’d found attractive over the years--but she’d despaired of ever building a lasting relationship with any of them. She’d wanted someone with comparable ideals, someone who’d love her without consideration for the position she held or the power she possessed. To be found attractive by that same person was also something she’d wanted, for it appeared that Mandalorians only found beauty in anger.

When she’d met Obi-Wan, she hadn’t liked him, and she’d suspected he hadn’t liked her either. Yet, somehow, they ‘d both found comfort in each other’s company, and she’d even come to care for him. Scratch that--she’d loved him, too much to ask him to stay.

She was beginning to regret that decision.

Being a single mother didn’t fit anywhere into her plans for the future. If raising children had been an impossibility, raising them alone had never even crossed her mind. 

What choice did she have now?

Not for the first time, the little voice of self-preservation whispered in the back of her mind.

_ Just give it up. No one will ever know _ .

She gripped the railing a bit more tightly, bile rising in her throat. The very thought of getting rid of a child, no matter how small, was distasteful to her.

Satine had grown up in a household as cold and unloving as the toxic deserts of Mandalore. Her mother had despised her father for his less than Mandalorian ideals, and had in turn hated her for being the product of him. Adonai Kryze had been just as unhappy with his choice of wife as she was with him, and had spent most of his time at the Capitol city while his family resided at their residence on Kalevala. Surrounded by the bitterness of their warrior mother, her younger brother and sister had soon also embraced the gruesome Mandalorian ways, and by doing such, set themselves as her enemies.

Her son--for it would be a boy--would never know what it was to be hated by the person who should love him the most, she promised herself that. Even if he may never earn the title as her  _ ad’ika _ , she wanted him to know that he was loved.

For he would be loved, like his father before him. She couldn’t give him a family, or even a father, but she would give him everything she had.

And that was a promise.


	2. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> allthepesy of tumblr requested: Satine's thoughts on Korkie's birth.

Her contractions had started shortly before dawn.

Now, nearly eight hours later, Satine was praying that this infernal meeting was coming to an end. She’d done her best to prepare for this day by spacing out the times she would have to meet with others, but her infernal minister of trade relations seemed to think that by continuing to repeat his point, she would agree to the outlandish terms he was proposing.

Thank the thousand deities that his arrogance gave her an excuse to scowl.

She gripped the arm of her makeshift throne and bit back the half dozen of Mandalorian curses that nearly sprung from her lips as another contraction hit her. According to the wall chrono, that was the second one in thirty minutes, an alarming decrease from the last.

And when she thought it could get no worse, she was met with a horrifying amount of fluid gushing between her legs.

Kriff bloody all of it to the seven karking sith hells, her water had just broken.

Minister Rakin stopped mid-sentence when she stood, and even through the blue of the holographic image, she could tell that he was upset to be cut off.

“Minister Rakin, your points have been heard and will be considered.” She hoped the comm unit couldn’t pick up on the breathlessness in her voice as the contraction subsided, but there was little way that she could tell. “I apologize that I will have to cut our meeting short due to a discrepancy of scheduling, as I’m afraid I have another meeting to attend.” A meeting with her med droid, that was.

As one, those attending the meeting rose and bowed, murmuring salutations. 

Ending the call, she was yet again thankful that she’d chosen to stay on Kalevala for the duration of her confinement. The larger home that she’d inhabited as a child had been destroyed in the bombings that had taking the life of her younger brother nearly a year before, so she’d taken up residence in one of the smaller, more secluded houses several kilometers away from her home city. Not only had it given her the chance to live out her pregnancy in relative solitude, but it was small enough to excuse her from the undue burden of staff. Droids took care of anything she couldn’t, with the added benefit of being trustworthy.

Though a little human support would have been nice right now, in the most terrifying moment of her all too short life.

For the first time since the beginning of her pregnancy, Satine began to feel real fear. What if something went wrong? What if there were complications? What if the med droid she’d bought couldn’t handle the birth?

What if she died?

It wasn’t a very Mandalorian way to think about the situation, but she wasn’t very Mandalorian to begin with, now was she?

She would be strong. She had no choice, really. Her son would be all alone in this world fi she didn’t.

Well, maybe not completely alone.

Taking out her comm unit even as she hurried towards the makeshift medward, she began her message.

“Obi-Wan, if this reaches you, I have bad news for you, my love…”

* * *

 

He was the most beautiful baby that she’d ever set eyes upon.

Satine knew that every mother likely felt the same thing when they held their child for the first time, but it was nonetheless true. Every minute of the last nine hours had been worth it.. An easy delivery, the med droid had told her, though it hadn’t seemed like one in the moment. 

But at long last, after nearly nine months, he was here.

Her son.

Obi-Wan’s son.

There could be no doubt who his father was. A few wispy, coppery strands of hair decorated the tiny head, and a tiny yawn had produced the very beginning of a dimple.

He was perfect.

And he was hers.

The med droid hovered over her watchfully, checking vital signs and registering information. It was a shame that there would be no memorabilia of the event. No footprints, no newborn pictures. She’d decided that early on, when the idea to pass him off as her brother’s child had come to her. There could be nothing to link him to her--he would be her nephew, and her heir, though she would wait to announce that.

She’d wanted, desperately, to claim him as her own, but fear had been a powerful motivator. She wouldn’t pretend that she was out of harm’s way; the multiple attempts on her life over the last several months had proven that. Bringing forth an heir at a time when her rule was still on precarious ground would doubtless bring bounties on her son’s head as well as her own. Though it wasn’t a lie that it would also serve to protect her from the Jedi’s notice, that had not been on the forefront of her mind when she’d made the decision.

If anything, she wanted him to be safe. The Sundari palace was soon to be finished, as well as the security measures that would come with it, but she’d learned long ago not to be complacent. When the time came, she would present him to society as her nephew and the future ruler of Mandalore, but not before she was certain that he would be safe.

“Vital signs strong. Both patients in excellent health.” The droid droned in a monotone voice. “Male. Born 14.38. 3.4 kg. 67 cm. Name?”

“Korkie.” It hadn’t been at the top of the list when she was going through baby names, but it fit. “Korkie Ben Kryze, born to Lecia Hanai and Dortri Kryze, deceased.”

The droid entered the information into the datapad, giving it to her when it was finished. “Will there be all?”

Preservation and sanity called for her to say yes, but curiosity overcame it. “One more thing, off the records. I want a midichlorian count.”


	3. Baby Jedi AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Satine told Korkie who his dad was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a prompt, just a bonus drabble. Enjoy!

Satined rued the day that she’d told Korkie who his father was.

“Korkie Benjamin Kryze! What the hell did you think you were doing?” 

Her seven year old son grinned up at her from the hospital bed, single dimple flashing cheerily. “I did a triple backflip, just like dad!”

“You broke your wrist!”

His tiny face drew together into a pout. “Sprained. I  _ sprained _ it. I’m sure dad’s sprained his wrist before.”

Kriffing hell. Running a hand through her hair, she smiled weakly at the nurse watching the scene in amusement. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“Always a pleasure to have him.” Dor-Lan smiled, handing Satine the datapad with all of his medical information. “Will I see you next week, Your Grace?”

She groaned at the thought. “I certainly hope not. This young man is going to be grounded for the next week as it is.”

The horror on his face was incredible to behold. “But mom! I can’t be grounded! Jedi don’t get grounded for spraining their wrists!”

“One, you’re not a Jedi.”  _ Thank the Force for small miracles. _ “Two, I know for a fact that Jedi  _ do _ get grounded. Master Qui-Gon grounded your father several times when he was here.”

Korkie’s bright blue eyes went large as he slid off the hospital bed, grasping her hand in his good one. “Really?” 

“Of course.” it wasn’t a complete falsehood--Qui-Gon had had a habit of banishing Obi-Wan to his corner of the ship whenever they had occasion argue, which had been often. “How else did you think he has the self control to be a Jedi?”

Obi-Wan had never had a bigger fan than his own son, who’d aspired to be just like his Jedi father. Everything Knight Kenobi did, Korkie did his best to copy. Thankfully, that also meant that she could convince him to follow his father’s better traits.

“Well…” Korkie frowned, appearing to think over that fact. “I suppose if dad did it, then I can. Do I still get to attend the flight academy opening tomorrow?”

She hummed. “We’ll see.”

“Mom!”


End file.
